The program in Cancer Research in the Department of Pharmacology, Baylor College of Medicine, includes molecular biological studies designed to further define gene control and gene function that are responsible for the excessive growth and invasive and metastatic characteristics of cancer cells. These studies are correlated with studies on the responsiveness of cancer cells in animals and patients to a variety of new and potentially useful agents that interfere with their synthetic and metabolic functions. In the evaluation of new and improved therapeutic approaches to the treatment of cancer, ultrastructural and biochemical analyses are being made on both animal and human tumor cells, as well as their products.